


Take Your Time

by cotume27



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotume27/pseuds/cotume27
Summary: They tell him to take his time.





	Take Your Time

They tell him to take it easy after he gets back. To take a few days, to get his head together, to work out his priorities. It sounds good, and he appreciates their concern, but time is the opposite of what he needs. Those three months had given him plenty of time to look at the life he had been living and to decide where he wanted it to go. For the first time in too long, he _does_ have his priorities straight, and the only thing he has the time for now is starting his new legacy.


End file.
